


Sine amor, nihil est vita

by Svokat2542



Category: Red Rising Trilogy - Pierce Brown
Genre: Cooking, Dinner, F/M, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svokat2542/pseuds/Svokat2542
Summary: A sweet glimpse at Fitchner au Barca love.





	Sine amor, nihil est vita

**Sine amor, nihil est vita**

**by Anonymous Unicorn and Sakura Hanami**

 

Honestly, why did I invite her for dinner?! I feel like a gorydamn pixie looking at which clothes to pick. I have never been a looker and have never tried to be one but today, I want to look presentable for her. Shithead, don’t act like a 12-year-old girl! I hastily put some clothes on, black is a secure combination, right?

I go into the big living room and I set the flowers, fresh petite red cosmos I got this afternoon after paying a little fortune. So difficult to find beauty in this dammed planet. I look at the time and panic, I better start preparing the food. Eh, boyo! What did ya get yourself into!

My cooking skills are terrifying limited. I can fry eggs and I remember to have cooked a few times during my Institute times (don’t remember it was too edible, though). C´mon, Fitchner! Pull yourself! I eye without confidence the meat, potatoes and mushrooms. How hard can it be? If I didn’t fear somebody knowing about us, I would have ordered food, the best I can get on this damnable place.

Alas, now I am desperately looking on my datapad how to fry the meat. Well, at last I was able to chop it on small chunks, easy enough for a Peerless Scarred. I try a piece. I´m surprised, it´s pretty good indeed. Not bad at all! The hard part seems to be the mushroom sauce. Cream? Where is the fucking cream?! No cream? Oh, there it is. This is going to be more difficult that getting a post in Luna.

My usually pristine kitchen looks like a battlefield. Flour and spices cover the perimeter. Oh, NOOO!! I do have some in me too! Clean, clean! The first batch of sauce was utterly horrible, worth to kill an Obsidian. I fast burned my loose hair when I tasted the vile thing. I feel as a total shiteater, I am supposed to be ruler of mankind and I´m not even ruler of a pan. I pour myself a big cup of whiskey and gulp it in one breath. Slag this, I have survived amongst some of the most bloodthirsty and ruthless assassins of my kind at the Institute, so a simple mushroom sauce won’t defeat me. I start chopping the treacherous fungi as I would approach a full contact fight. Assess the enemy, his strengths and weaknesses, at which temperature it … burns?! I lift the spoon to try the sauce and pray to whatever gods want to listen to me. My chest swells with pride, in fact it does taste good! I actually like it! My roasted potatoes also seem ready to go, so I set them aside. DONE! You a master, Fitchner!

Now, I should go and fix the dinner table. How does it work again? Lit the whole table and room with candles without burning the whole place down, it should be easy peasy. Nice atmosphere music, too. Do I forget something? For sure, no gold woman would be impressed by this. For sure, I know first-hand no gold woman has ever been impressed. I laugh, a bit insecure right now. She is so much that any of those women, though. She is more than that, she is so precious to me. How can I let her know?

My datapad tells me she is at the door. I watch her image on it. Tiny frame with wild mass of unruly curls, freckles all over her face. She looks fragile yet filled with fire. I hurry towards the door, realizing I have been watched her for way over a minute.

\- Are you OK?

She is smiling, her warm eyes looking at me. My heart is so loud, I´m sure she can hear.

\- Bryn …. _ she is the flame that lights my soul. I´m mesmerized by her color, her ….

\- Fitchner, are you not inviting me in?

\- What? Oh, dam! Sorry, come in. _ ah! she smells like cinnamon.

\- All this for me? This is really nice, thank you.

She pulls me down, our lips met and all the darkness that is my life in Triton disappears. Bryn is still a wonder to me, a unique ruby born in the filth of the Society. I embrace her in my arms and pull tight into my body. I do love her, so much, so much ….

\- So, is there something to eat? I´m sure I´m starving, love.

\- Right, of course, dinner. Please, take a seat and let me serve you.

\- Jaja! That´s something I would never have dreamed to hear from a Gold.

\- Well, nor I. _ but it just feels right, to worship this woman that chose me against all odds.

\- What’s this, Fitchner? Smells nice.

\- Not sure about the fancy name, but I can assure you it´s edible enough.

\- Well, compared with the unappealing glob be get, this is a feast! Moreover, it´s my first time a man has cooked for me. _ she looks at me as if she would be in the presence of the most amazing man in this universe, and my wee battle in the kitchen seems worth it. _ May I?

\- Of course! Let me.

And so, the night goes on. We eat, we drink, we chat, we laugh, we touch hands, we kiss, we enjoy this exceptional time together. I pour my soul in my words, in my touches, hoping to show her how much she is come to mean to me. And as the night dies, and we embrace each other, I realize this is serious matter. This is no fling, this is the real thing. This is it, Fitchner, this is for life. This is my one true love. And I keep her in my harms, trying to protect her from the shadows I know too well are outside our small cocoon. And I do realize I would destroy this world should any harm come to her.


End file.
